


Gaveyard of the damned

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fallen Angels, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, M/M, Manticore (Dark Angel), Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive, Suicide Attempt, Twins, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He died<br/>but now he came back<br/>and he gets to see how much he hurt everyone he left behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character List

Taissa Farmiga as Jessie greyheart  
Gerard Way as Bay Finch  
Gerard Way as Phoenix Finch  
Mikey Way as Ember Finch  
Frank Iero as Frank Walker Ray Toro as Christian Wallet  
Bob Bryar as Josh Procter  
Lucy Hale as Arizona Carson  
Joanna Garcia as Wren Baker  
Sarah Drew as Courtney Wallet  
Bert McCracken as Matt

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124044363


	2. Chapter 2

　　We were polar opposites but we were still best friends. He was different from everyone else. He spoke through his art, screamed though his music, and lived in his comics. I was a peppy little thing but I still listened to the same music as him. I hated Rap, hip hop, and pop music. Punk rock, metal, post hardcore, those are just some of the genres you would find in my iPod.  
　　We knew each other for 17 years, from diapers to high school. Then he hung himself. He went into the woods we used to play in as kids, took a bunch of pills, slit his wrists, and hung himself.  
　　I died with him that day.  
　　The funeral was the worst part...


	3. Chapter 3

　　My Dad had to practically drag me out of bed that morning. All I wanted was to drown in my sorrow and Die. At least then I would be with Bay. But alas I had to get up so I could watch fake mourners and see my best friend shoved in a box and thrown into the ground.  
　　It didn't help that it was my 17th birthday too. I would be going to college next fall and He would be dead and six feet under the cold hard ground.  
　　It's funny how final death is. Death is the end, something unchangeable and irreversible. If he wasn't dead this would be something we would talk about for hours. Wondering what really happens when you die. If I could talk to him now we wouldn't even have to wonder.  
　　I still would rather have him here with me. But instead I got dressed in a black dress, purple & black tights, and combat boots. I exaggerated my make-up and I know that if Bee could see me he would be proud. I was digging through my jewelry box for a necklace when my dad popped back into the room.  
　　"Happy Birthday, Kiddo." He hugged me before handing me a small box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow. "I know that it’s bad timing but," I opened it and it was and antique looking oval shaped locket with a swirled patter on the front of it, hanging on a long chain. I opened it and on one side was a picture of Bay and I as kids and on the other was a more recent picture. He was giving me a piggy back ride and my chin was resting on his head, chestnut colored hair mixing with his black dye job.  
　　My dad lifted it and dropped it over my head. It reached the middle of my rib cage and I was choking on tears when I turned back around to hug him. "It's perfect, thank you daddy."  
　　We both ate a quick breakfast of toaster waffles, neither of us having the energy to actually cook something. I made walked past the coat rack that had Bee's leather jacket hanging on it. He had left it with me the last time I saw him knowing good and well that I wouldn't see him alive again to give it back. I mentally reminded myself to make sure neither Ember nor Donna wanted it back before I claimed it as my own. Ember had already given me a sketch book he had found in Bay's book-bag.  
　　The book was filled with a bunch of little comics, some sketches of me and him, or just me. There were also these weird little death comics. I'd seen one before and just figured it was supposed to be him killing Phoenix.  
　　Oh, did I forge to mention him. Bay's twin brother moved in with their father after the divorce. Where Bay is Kind, Sweet, Shy, and quiet. Phoenix is the exact opposite, obnoxious, loud, and quite the partier. When Bay dyed his hair raven black, Phoenix died his fiery red. Other than that, and the fact that Bay had always been slightly chubbier, they were identical.  
　　Personally I couldn't give two fucks about the guy and neither could Ember. But Bee always tried to get along with him to the best of his ability, because it was his twin.  
　　Phoenix actually had a crush on me and had walked in on me changing at their house once. He was convinced that Bay and I were screwing around and that was why I wasn't interested. Truth is told, I'd never even thought of my best friend that way.  
　　My entire life seemed to be composed of thoughts and the entire way to the funeral was silent listening to Andy Biersack scream out the lyrics of knives and pens. I was compulsively opening and closing my new locket as well as tracing the pattern on the front. I caught myself starting to chip at my black bail polish and refused to let myself continue to do it.  
　　When we arrived at the funeral home I immediately went to locate Donna and Ember. Unfortunately Phoenix and Donald were with them. As much as I disliked Phoenix I disliked Mr. Finch even more. I couldn't stand Bay’s father. He cheated and that’s why the Finch family was split up.  
　　I went straight for Ember because he looked so upset he had broken his poker face. It looked like he had tried to wear some eye-liner in honor of his brother and cried most of it off just leaving a gray smudge around his hazel eyes. I hugged him as tight as possible and his lanky frame seemed even more frail than usual. "Are you hanging in there, Em?" I whispered keeping eye contact so he couldn't lie to me.  
　　He broke a half smile before frowning again. "He was my brother, Jess. I’m trying as best as I can."  
　　"That’s good. Do you have your stuff packed up yet?" He just nodded. Yeah Ember and Donna were moving to Kentucky to live with Donald and Phoenix. They thought it would be best to deal with their loss as a family. The funny part is Dad got a job transfer there with better pay and would be moving into the same neighborhood. In fact we would be moving at the same time.  
That’s when Phoenix noticed me. He walked over and just stared at his youngest- and now only- brother who scurried off in the direction of the coffin placed on the other side of the room.  
　　Phoenix looked extremely pale but his red hair was freshly dyed and I really just wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. But I didn't.  
　　Because I was at a funeral, my best friend’s funeral.  
　　"So Jessie," He started before I cut him off.  
　　"The only person aloud to call me that is dead." It was true only Bay was a loud to call me Jessie. My dad called me sunshine unless I was in trouble and everyone else just called me Jess.  
　　"Fine then, So Jess, I hear you’re moving to hick town. I’ll have to show you around sometime." And he left before I could protest.  
　　"Jessica!" Donna was waving me over to where she was talking to her mother, Elena, and my father.  
　　When I walked over I noticed another guy with them. He looked about my age but he was really petite. I was about 5’2 and my combat boots added and inch and a half. This guy was wearing converse and I was the same height as him. "Jessica, this is my nephew, Frank. Frankie, this is Jessica, Bay’s best friend. He used to talk about her all the time. The guy just nodded and continued picking at his fingers until he drew blood. "Frankie lives in Deerfield too. He’s just visiting for the funeral. You both are going to be seniors with Phoenix this year." She sounded pretty happy until she looked over my shoulder and saw the coffin that reminded her why everything was happening the way it was.  
　　Frank continued picking at his fingers and was chewing on his lip ring too now. His dark brown hair fell shaggily over his face and bright hazel eyes. He was cute but I could tell even without talking to him that he had some problems. Eventually he stopped picking at his fingers, dug his nails into his palms and shoved his fists into his pockets. He silently walked off into the same direction of Ember.  
　　I saw Matt getting harassed by some cheerleaders who were only here to get out of school for the day. I walked over and stared both girls down until they left. "Hey, Matt." Things between us had been a little tense because we dated a while back and broke up because he thought I was cheating on him with Bay. Personally I think that Phoenix was feeding thoughts into his head to make him all overprotective and insane.  
　　He didn't respond and on further analysis it was obvious that he was high. He was notable for substance abuse and was constantly popping pills and taking liqueur out of his parents’ cabinet.  
　　I sighed and walked outside hoping that Ember would be out there because I didn't see him anywhere else. He wasn't, but Frank was. He was sitting on the stairs and- judging by the way his small frame was shaking- crying. I sat down on the steps next to him and he wiped at his cheeks quickly rubbing the skin raw. "Hi."  
　　He stared at me for a moment with those big hazel eyes; "Hey" He whispered back leaning his head against the banister.  
　　I leaned my head on the banister opposite to him. "You were close to him. Weren't you?" he just nodded. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He just stared not understanding what I meant. "I mean just wondering why we weren't enough to keep him here." He shrugged and started picking at his hands again. "Why do you do that?"  
　　"CSP: Compulsive skin picking. I've always done it. The doctors told my mom it was because of stress but… I mean I always do it. Never gets worse. Never gets better." His fingers were bleeding again.  
　　"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked gaping at him.  
　　He just gave me a funny look. "Not anymore." The way he said it made my already broken heart shatter into a million pieces. This boy was making me want to hug him and squeeze him till he couldn't breathe anymore.  
　　Actually that sounded like a bad idea. But I did hug him. He stayed tense for a moment before relaxing into my touch and burying his face in my hair. I held him in my arms as he cried for his lost cousin and that was how we first started bonding.  
　　Sure I was messed up but I mean Frank… Frankie was way worse.  
Eventually we made our way back into the building for the service and I promised myself that I would NOT cry. When people were going up to say there final goodbyes Donna pulled Frank and I aside to go last with the family. When the time came Donald went first followed by Phoenix, Donna, Ember, and then Frank leaving me last.


	4. Chapter 4

　　It was surreal looking at him. He appeared to be sleeping and I could almost make myself believe it. If it weren't for the fact that I could see bruising left behind by the noose that the mortician couldn't cover up completely. "I hate you." The words left my lips in an unauthorized whisper. "You left me, you left Ember, you left us all… and I fucking hate you for it but god damn do I miss you." Tears were streaking my cheeks with black makeup. I slipped a small folded sheet of paper under his ice cold fingers before physically letting go of my best friend for the last time.  
　　  
　　I wiped my hands across my cheeks and they stained black. I silently walked over to where Frank was standing with a sobbing Ember who was taking comfort in his mother’s arms. Frank wiped more of the makeup off my face and we embraced as the coffin was shut and carried out to the hearse. I almost laughed at the memory of Bay joking about driving one when he got a car.  
　　I won’t go into detail about the rest of the burial but the morning was rainy and I was exhausted.  
　　By the time we got back into our neighborhood and were ready to leave I didn't even mind that Phoenix would be driving the car with Ember, Frank and I in it. Donald was driving the moving van with everyone’s last minuet movables, Donna was driving her car, my dad was driving his truck, and Phoenix was driving Donald’s van. Ember was in the middle with a pillow, a blanket, and his big head phones covering his ears dozing off. Phoenix was sitting up front listening to kiss 107 on the radio.  
　　Frank and I sat in the very back with a couple of pillows and blankets both of us listening to black flag on his iPod using an ear bud each. My head resting on is shoulder and feet on the seat. We all had changed for the long drive. Ember was in some kind of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, Frankie was in black pajama pants and a school hoodie, and I had on batman fleece pajama pants and a jersey hoodie. I think Phoenix was in a black t-shirt and jeans but I didn't pay much attention so I could be wrong.  
　　Frankie had put on a pair of fingerless gloves and was playing with my fingers instead of picking at his slightly larger ones.  
　　Fifteen minutes into the trip and Ember was down for the count and Frank was yawning. The funeral had emotionally drained all of us but Phoenix. I’d even seen Donald shed a few tears which gave him a couple extra points in my book.  
　　Frankie eventually fell asleep with his head on a pillow leaned against the car door and I fell asleep against him.  
　　When I woke up we were half way there. We had slept away 5 hours. Ember was sitting up munching on a bag of chips and threw a big bag of Cheetos at us even though neither of us was hungry. I opened a bottle of water and handed Frank his now warm bottle of Pepsi. He opened the bag of Cheetos and popped a few in his mouth before handing me the bag and leaning back against the door his shaggy hair covering his hazel eyes. "You okay?" I asked him quietly.  
　　"I’m just tired." He responded chewing on the skin of his index finger, the gloves discarded at some point in my sleep.  
　　I eased his hand from his mouth and clasped it in both of mine. "It’s alright. Try and go back to sleep." He seemed incredibly frail at that moment. I wanted him to rest and stop damaging him damn hands. I didn't like seeing him hurt himself. I barely knew him and we already had the same emotional bond I used to share with Bay. Frankie was a sweet guy- all small and innocent- and I wanted to help him.  
　　He rested his head back against his pillow and closed his bog hazel eyes after one last lingering glance in my direction. Not long after his hand went slack in mine and his breathing had slowed and evened out. I had a feeing Ms. Gray had given both Ember and Frank sleeping medicine like my dad had done for me knowing that everything would emotionally drain us but keep us awake.  
　　I was exhausted and fell asleep again. I'm not sure for how long this time but I when I woke up this time but when I woke up Frank's arm was wrapped around my smaller body. Looking out the window, most of the passing scenery consisted of trees with changing and falling leaves. it was staring to get dark and I decided that we were most likely almost there.  
　　Phoenix was glaring through the rear view mirror until Frank woke back up and nuzzled his face into my hair. I saw Phoenix roll his eyes and turn down a street with a few spaced out farm houses. Phoenix pulled into the driveway of a red farm house with tan shudders and trim. My dad and Mr. Gray pulled in the driveway across the street. The house looked almost the same except that it was blue with white trim and a wrap around porch. Both houses were surrounded by trees and had huge yards. Bay would have loved it here. The only place in the city this secluded was his basement.  
　　As we were going down the street Frankie pointed out a yellow house built similarly to my new home at the end of the street. He mentioned his mother a few time but refrained from talking about his dad for reasons unknown to me. Although Phoenix had no problem enlightening me.  
Ember and Frank went into the house and I trailed quietly behind Phoenix picking at my sleeve. “You know he isn't stable. Try not to get to attached.” He was being a prick and his attitude matched with his unnaturally pigmented hair remended me of lucifer himself.

　　“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest glaring.  
　　  
　　“It means that Frank’s dad killed himself and I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same.”  
　　  
　　I punched him in the face before gripping his shoulders, “That’s for saying that about Frank.” I kneed him in the crotch, “And that was for every comment you ever made that helped push Bay over the edge.” Then I slugged him in the jaw again, “you sadistic bastard.”  
　　  
　　I walked farther up the drive way before turning around, “You and Bay may look the same but he was everything you aren’t. You are a sick horrible jackass and he was the most wonderful perfect human being I've ever known.” I smiled holding back tears. “I hope you rot in hell.”  
　　  
　　I started up the steps but his words made me freeze,”I’ll tell Bay ‘hi’ when I get there” He smiled smugly even with blood dripping down his chin from his split lip.  
　　  
　　I forced myself not to stoop to hi level and walked into the house. Ember was standing by the window gaping at me, “Remind me never to piss you off.” He sputtered with wide eyes.  
　　  
　　“Don’t worry I wouldn't ruff you up too bad. I just don’t like your brother.  
　　  
　　Donna was cooking dinner for everyone and Donald was helping my dad move some boxes. The necessities moved by furniture movers hours ago.  
　　  
　　Frank and Ember went to go hide out in Em’s new room but I went outside. I walked across the street and into my own backyard noticing there were some woods farther back.  
　　  
　　I walked a little ways into them before they started reminding me of where Bay hung himself. The wind picked up and leaves were tossed around my converse clad feet. To this very day I still swear that I saw a noose hanging back and forth in the trees.  
　　  
　　I stifled a scream and took off towards my house running into Mr. Way. He gripped onto my forearms to steady me so I wouldn't fall backwards and notices the salt water falling from my eyes blurring my vision. “Jessica, are you okay?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, fine.” I swerved around him and ran up to my attic bedroom. The carpet was a sky blue and the walls were paneled in a mocha colored wood. I started unpacking my clothes leaving my pictures and other stuff for later. I manged to get all my clothes out away in my dresser and closet before dad sent Ember to get me for dinner.  
　　  
　　By the time I got down there the only seat left was between phoenix and a very uncomfortable Frank. Looking at him reminded me of what Phoenix had said earlier and made me wonder what was running through his head. His father and his cousin both killing themselves.  
　　  
　　This couldn't be easy for him and Phoenix couldn't be making things better. Frank was once again picking at his fingers while he ate. I noticed he wasn't having any chicken and wondered if he was vegetarian. The skeleton gloves were no where to be seen and I could see the full extent pf his injuries. His small pale hands were scratched, scraped, and scarred.  
　　  
　　It broke my heart just seeing how bad how he had hurt himself. His small childlike features made it worse. I seriously made me want to cry. Not for me.. For him.  
　　  
　　Phoenix was glaring at me and Ember kicked him a third time Donna interrupted the circle of hate. “Alright, I’m not stupid, Phoenix what is your problem?”  
　　  
　　“Why don’t you ask the lunatic who fucked up my face.” He snidely responded staring right at me.  
　　  
　　“Language!” Donna yelled  
　　  
　　My dad simultaneously looked over at me, “You did that to him, Jessica.” It was a statement not a question. He knew I was by no means a pansy.  
　　  
　　“If you had heard what he said you would have done the same thing!” I yelled no realizing what I had said.  
　　  
　　“Please then, Jessica, so enlighten us.” Mr. Way said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.  
　　  
　　“He was badmouthing Frank... And Bay.” I whispered the end, but everyone heard anyway.  
　　  
　　“Oh, for the love of God, you big baby. Get over it. He’s dead and gone. He was a freak of nature anyway. I’m glad he’s gone and you should be too. It was like you were friends with the black plague. People avoided him and you by association.” Phoenix yelled getting in my face.  
　　  
　　“You are such an ass. I wish it would have been you.” I screamed back tears coming to my eyes before running out of the room. I managed to get outside before I heard people shouting inside.  
　　  
　　I sat down next to the stairs leading off the deck and pulled my knees towards my chest. I started pulled fist fulls of grass out of the ground cursing under my breath,  
　　  
　　I started at the woods for a few minuets and shuddered at the thought of what I had seen earlier. Eventually Phoenix came outside and I quited down so he would leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 5

　　I went over to my old desk and turned on my laptop. I traced an old sharpie mark on the desk as YouTube loaded. When it did I pulled up Nirvana’s heart shaped box and as soon as the song broke into it’s first chorus it changed and when I looked at the screen it was a song I had never heard before. ‘So selfish are my footsteps and ow foolish are they now, but theirs not much I can do here, now that I’m living underground.”  
　　I should have known he’d been acting strange all week and when I said goodbye That day he frowned , kissed my cheek, and asked, “You know that I love you, right Jessie?”  
　　I knew he was depressed, I knew he was on my meds, I knew he was hurting himself at one point. I just didn’t think he’d actually kill himself. I had hoped his family would keep him from doing that. I had hoped I could keep him from doing that.  
　　But apparently I was wrong. Because now he’s gone and all I’ve got left of him is a sketch book, a jacket, and a bunch of broken memories.  
　　I couldn’t help but wonder how Ember was feeling about everything right now. I mean the only brother that he’d really cared about killed himself and now his other brother was bad mouthing his own dead twin. That couldn’t be easy.  
　　Phoenix had to be feeling something- if nothing but fear- after seeing his look-alike get put in the ground six feet under.  
　　Then of corse there was Frankie. He has to be hurting from what Donna and Ember have said they were really close.  
　　And Donna, grieving for her second son and her mother at the same time had to be hell. Then she picked up and completely left her old life. Although that was partially her idea. Because Donald thought it would be better for all of them to grieve together as a family.  
　　Hell I even felt bad for Donald. After seeing him cry for his dead son this morning I don’t think getting over this will be as easy as he wanted to believe.  
　　Even my dad was upset. Bay was practically his son too. We’d been attached at the hip since pre-K so if I was around he almost always was too. I’ll never admit it but I had heard him and Donna say we would probably grow up and get married. And her exact words were ‘At least I’ll have pretty grand-babies.’  
　　I’d grow up and I’d probably get married one day. But not to Bay. He’ll never grow up. He’ll always be seventeen.  
　　He’ll always be dead.  
　　He won’t graduate, he’ll never be in a band, or even do his art work. I know about both of his passions, Music and Art. And now he’ll never be able to go anywhere with either of them. His life will mean something to only the people who knew him the best. To everyone else he’s just another adolescent suicide, Another statistic, Another tragedy.  
　　I was pulled out of my tear- stained thoughts by a light, imid knock at the door. Or should I say doorway since my door was open. I glance over and it was Ember. He smiled a fake half grin, “My brother’s an ass. You and I both know what he said wasn’t true. No one treated you differently because of Bay. If anything they treated him better because he was friends with you.”  
　　“I know Em.” I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. “I think Phoenix is trying to figure out what he’s feeling without showing weakness by grieving with everyone else.” I exhaled slowly, “I don’t think phoenix is a bad person. He’s just a good person who continually makes bad decisions. Unfortunately he also has no brain to mouth filter. So what, he’s blaming Bay for unsetting everyone for upsetting everyone. That’s what he’s doing, and no matter how much it’s hurting any of us, it’s how he’s getting over everything.”  
　　“But why does he have to torture all of us. Why can’t he just keep all his malicious thoughts to himself?”  
　　“Why can’t phoenix ever do something that benefits someone other than himself? Because he’s Phoenix and that’s just how he is.” I whispered running my hair threw Ember’s hair trying t calm him down.  
　　Once he was calm we both walked back downstairs. I saw phoenix in the living room and pulled him out into the hallway . “You listen and you listen good. I fucking get that this is how your’re dealing with things but you’re baby brother just came to me crying because you were trash talking Bay. You can’t keep it up. Because you will push everyone away and they won’t want anything to do with you. Maybe you should try and be human. You are allowed to be hurt. If you are to fucking afraid to break down then maybe you should try and comfort the family you still have left. At least then you wouldn’t come across as such a prick all the god damn time.” His face softened at every venomous word I spat at him.  
　　Then it was all gone, “Fuck you.” he remarked quickly reassembling the wall I had just broken down. He walked away and any progress I had just made was lost in the hazel eyes identical to the ones haunting my nightmares.  
　　Frank was standing at the other end of the hall playing with the ends of his shirt sleeves, “What are you going to do if that doesn’t help?”  
　　“He and I are gonna go at it with hits and punches next time so I hope this works.” I wasn’t kidding I had absolutely no problem letting him hit back if that was how he needed to get out his frustrations.  
　　I didn’t need him upsetting anyone else anymore.  
　　It was a week later when I finally heard anything else about Phoenix. Ember came up to me and told me that phoenix caught him crying him crying and instead of making some kind of asinine joke or laughing he came in -albeit awkwardly - and tried to comfort him. Ember also swore up and down that he felt a couple of tears drop on top of his head.  
　　It was also the same day that freaky stuff started happening. I swear I heard talking and then I found the over sized black feather on my bed.  
　　And when I was falling asleep it was like Bay was singing me to sleep- something he always did when I couldn’t sleep and he was with me. There were times early on in high school when I would call him and we would talk until one of us - usually me- fell asleep and the other hung up.  
　　When I woke up the next morning and saw my dead beast friend in my desk chair it was safe to say I almost had a heart attack. “Hey Jessie, hows it going? Did ya miss me?”  
　　“How are you? You’re... But you’re dead.” Then I realized what was going on. “Phoenix, this isn’t funny”  
　　“Jessie, I’m not phoenix. I’m Bay.” He came over and sat on the edge of my bed his steps slow and graceful and unlike the very clumsy Bay I knew and still love.  
　　“Prove it.”  
　　“When you were twelve you busted open your knee three different times because Gabe told you girls couldn’t skateboard, your favorite song is I don’t wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith, and you love the rain. Now would phoenix know any of that?”  
　　“Actually he could know any of that.” He reached out and ran a hand over my thigh.  
　　“Would Phoenix know about the scars littering your skin?”  
　　I looked him in the eyes. “Bay?” I wrapped my arms around him, “but how?”


	6. Chapter 6

　　“You. Are a Figment. Of my. Imagination.” I said backing away tears already falling from my eyes.  
　　No, I’m not, Jessie. You know I’m not. Why can’t you believe me.” He looked ready to cry  
　　“Because I don’t wanna be crazy like her.” He knew exactly what I meant.  
　　“You are perfectly sane. I promise. But you ignoring me isn’t helping my deadline.” The ink inside his wrist now read 25. I couldn’t believe that five days had already passed.   
　　“So you’re really here?” He nodded. “Other people can see you too.”  
　　He rolled his eyes sarcastically, “If I want them too.”  
　　“Then why are you with me and not Ember?”  
　　“You asked that last time. Because I need to be with you. Plus I’ve screwed with his head enough. No 15 year old should have insomnia.”   
　　That’s when I knew he wasn’t a figment of my imagination. I didn’t even know that Mikey had insomnia. I just figured he was having nightmares. He was staring at me, “So you believe me now?”   
　　A few hours later we were both laying across my bed when I thought of something. “That song on YouTube. That was you. You changed the song.”   
　　“Yep.” He chirped. Then he smirked, “You should answer your phone.” As soon as he said it my phone started playing this is gospel by Panic! At the disco. All I could do was wonder why Ember was calling me. I looked at Bay but he looked just as clueless as me.   
　　“Jess?” He sounded panicked and I could practically see him pulling at his mousy brown hair.   
　　“What’s wrong, Em?” I asked the fifteen year old. He was worrying me by then.  
　　“Frank’s in the hospital.” My breath caught in my throat. “He fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head. Hard.” He inhaled loudly, “His mom called on her way to the hospital.   
　　“I’m leaving right now, Do you want me to take you or is your mom?”  
　　“Can I go with you?” I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the keys to my beat up old mustang.  
　　“Meet me outside in five.” I said as I pulled my shoes on. He hung up as I grabbed my jacket and started towards the door.  
　　I froze in my spot and looked back at Bay, “Are you...”  
　　“I’ll stay here.” he said sitting down at my desk.  
　　“Bye, Bee.” I said jogging down the stairs while pulling my gray jacket over my Fall out Boy shirt. I shut the door just in time to see Ember jogging across the street.  
　　He pulled open the passenger seat door open and got in as I started the car. “Do you know anything else about what happened?” I asked as he pointed out where to go. He knew where to go haven broken his leg at his fathers house the summer before.   
　　“All I know is that he fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head really hard. His mom took him in to make sure he didn’t have a concussion and he passed out on the way. May dad went with her because she was so freaked out and he was with her when it happened.” He ran his fingers through his hair a few times obviously stressed out. “Frankie’s small and fragile. It wouldn’t take much to break him. What if something bad happens to him?” He stared at me with wide scared eyes and that was all it took to remind me that I had a fifteen year old kid in the car with me. A very scared fifteen year old kid with a sucky older brother, a dead uncle, divorced parents and another older brother that had committed suicide- not to mention that Ember had been the one to find said older brother.   
　　I reached over and smoothed out his hair in a comforting manner, “Frank may be small but it’s going to take more than some stairs to do any real damage.”  
　　“I really hope that you’re right Jessie.” I wasn’t even mad that he had used Bay’s nickname for me. He spent the last few minuets of the car ride chewing on his fingers nervously. When we got there Phoenix and his mother had just gotten there too. We walked in together and quickly found the numbered waiting room that Mrs. Iero and Donald were waiting in.   
　　“How is he?” Donna busted out as soon as she saw her ex-sister-in-law.   
　　“He broke his left arm and busted his lip. He’s got a cut above his eyebrow and he’s so high on pain meds he cant feel a thing.” Donald finally answered for his younger sister.   
　　“He’s okay though.” The small woman answered before finally looking up. The resemblance between her and her son was striking. Her hair was the same shade of dark brown, her eyes the exact mixture of gold and olive, and some of there facial structure was even the same. It was easy to see where her son’s petite frame came from and it made me curious as to what Frank’s father looked like.  
　　Her eyes wondered over to me and it was like she had stumbled into a memory. “You must be Jess, right? As much as Bay talked about you. You have to be.” I could assumed that she had seem me in at least one picture if not more than that. Bay and I had been attached at the hip since we could walk.   
　　“Yeah, I’m Jess. Nice to meet you , Ms. Iero.”  
　　“Please, just call me Beth.” She smiled and honestly if she had been the same age she could pass for Frank’s twin.   
　　Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a head of red hair leaving the waiting room. I discretely followed Phoenix out of the room and quietly called out after him. When his posture stiffened and I became worried. He couldn’t be that worried about his younger cousin, could he? When I reached him he started speaking, “It’s always one thing after another. We get over my uncle’s death and Bay kills himself” He’s breathing was broken and uneven. “Thing’s were just starting to go back to normal and then this happens. My mom was so worried that I had to drive because she was crying.. I thought she was going to have a panic attack.” I finally realized why he sounded funny and was shaking.  
　　I walked around him and cupped his face in my hands wiping away the crystalline tears. “Oh, Phoenix” It was the first time I had seen him upset and truth be told this view of weakness made him slightly more human in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my hair. His larger frame bent over my smaller one. Him and Gerard were exactly the same. They were aways warm and when they cried they practically radiated heat. I had been cold since I set foot in the hospital, even with my jacket. But now that Phoenix was holding onto me like I would disappear if he let go I thought I was going to start sweating. “It’ll be okay, Phoenix.” I whispered brushing my fingers through his red hair.   
　　When he finally calmed down we walked back into the waiting room where only Donald was left. “Linda, Donna, and Ember are with him. I wanted to wait for you guys.” He said before getting up and gesturing for us to follow. We turned down a long colorful corridor. It didn’t take me long to realize that we were in the pediatrics unit. I guess since he’s still seventeen, when they figured he was okay, they moved him here.  
　　Donald was glancing back and forth looking at numbers on the doors. When he found the right one he opened the door and we filed into room 612. The first thing I noticed was that unlike most hospital rooms the walls were tinted blue like frost in a kids cartoon. Then I noticed Frank in the hospital bed. It was up in a sitting position and he was scratching at his fingers, scraping more skin off with each movement of his hands. He had gnawed through the skin of his bottom lip and there dots of blood where his teeth had been. He seemed a little freaked out by all the attention be he still managed to smile at me. Then he saw how close Phoenix was standing to me and how our hands were linked together, Phoenix’s hand was still slightly shaking in my own. He must have taken it the wrong way because he frowned and looked over at Ember.  
　　I pulled away from Phoenix to walk over to the side of Frank’s bed where Ember was standing. “How ya feeling?” I asked wishing he would stop hurting himself.   
　　“Like some idiot who fell down the stairs, broke his arm, and got doped up on pain meds.” He cracked a smile.   
　　“Real funny, Frankie. I’m being serious.” I said crossing my arms and popping a hip.  
　　“I’m fine. Right now it’s more uncomfortable than painful. Besides they’re going through my discharge papers. I’ll be home within a couple hours.”


End file.
